Earth
by TVchick08
Summary: Mother Nature had a hand in getting them two together. MilesEva mentions of NatStephen


Title: Rain

Author: Britt

Rating: PG

Pairing: Miles/Eva

Summary: Rain always made good things happen.

Disclaimer: They aren't mine; I really wish they were because I'm quite fond of Neal and Chris.

A/N: This was inspired by the fact that it's been raining every night lately, and my own obsession with rain.

Rain is said to have many powers. It can bring with it powerful winds that destroy towns, cities, even countries. It can come with thunderstorms, frightening little children and cutting over power. Without rain we could not live. The plants would die, and in turn, we would die. It is a necessary part of life, not only in the big picture, but for some, its significance is much greater, and yet so much smaller.

Eva didn't have a childhood worth remembering, but the few good things had come with the rain. The first time she found out information about her mom, came with the biggest storm of the season. The day she became a woman, a hurricane tore through the southern beaches of North Carolina. Her first kiss happened at the Homecoming Football game her freshman year, it poured so hard the town was under water and out of power for over 24 hours. She received her college acceptance letter to Harvard in the rain, literally. She moved into her dorm in the rain, met her future almost fiancée in the rain, and was handed a college diploma on a stage under drizzling skies. Along with all those things to make the rain good, she started working for the NIH during a hurricane that ended up killing over 50 people; leading her into her first case with the people she would soon call family. It poured for hours the day Miles was introduced to the team, and his smile making the dark and dreary day perfect. She had lots of examples as to why she loved the rain, but none could compare to this one.

After the case the team had just finished working they were all so exhausted that sleeping was the only thing on their minds. She hadn't really wanted to go home alone so she invited Miles over for dinner, hoping that she could talk to him, get to know him more. Thankfully he agreed, and told her that he would be at her apartment in an hour. Saying she was excited was an understatement, a very big understatement. Ever since Central America her and Miles had been hanging out a lot more, and she had started to developed feelings for him. Feelings she knew Stephen wouldn't approve of, and ones she wasn't sure Miles would return.

But all her doubts disappeared with the rain. She had barely made it through the apartment door when it started pouring, pounding against the windows. She smiled to herself as she stripped her t-shirt off, tossing it into the hamper in her hallway. She turned the shower water on; making sure it was warm enough, and climbed in, praying she would make it out before it stormed. That was the thing she wasn't really fond of when it came to rain.

When she stepped out of the shower fifteen minutes later it was still raining and the wind was picking up. She got dressed quickly, pulling on a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a tank-top. Once she was dressed she headed into the kitchen, flipping the radio on as she went. She grabbed a coffee mug and filled it with hot water, putting it in the microwave. It lightened, making Eva jump the thunder followed a few seconds later and she knew the storm was close. There was a ringing coming from the other room and quickly ran to grab it.

"Hello." She made her way back into the kitchen, holding the phone tightly.

"Eva?" Miles voice came from the other end of the phone, and she couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Miles. What's up?" Pulling her hot water out of the microwave she set it on the counter and placed a tea-bag in it, turning to grab a spoon from the drawer behind her.

"Hey, I was just wondering if it was ok if I came over a little early? I had some stuff that I had to get done at work, but the computers are down."

"Sounds good." She stirred the tea gently and threw the tea-bag in the trash. "I'm ready when you are."

"Cool, I'll be there in about ten minutes." Taking a sip of her tea she watched as the rain came down even harder.

"Be careful."

"I will. I'll see you in a few."

"Yeah, see you." She smiled to herself as she heard the phone go dead on his end.

After hanging up the phone she moved into the living room and took a seat on the couch. Setting her mug down on the coffee table she turned the radio up and grabbed her book. She was about thirty pages into it when the doorbell rang. Putting the book down she grabbed her now empty mug and moved to the door. She opened it too reveal Miles, his short hair dripping with water, droplets covering his jacket. He smiled and she pulled the door open even more.

"You're soaked." Grabbing his arm she pulled him, shutting the door behind him.

"Yeah, it is raining outside you know?" The smile she gave him made him laugh, and he stripped his jacket off, hanging it on the coat rack she pointed to.

"I know." After making sure he kicked his shoes off he followed her into the kitchen and smiled when he realized what she was wearing.

"So, what's for dinner?"

"I was thinking we could make a frozen pizza, since it'll probably be storming for a while."

"Sounds good." He walked up behind her and looked over her shoulder as she pulled the pizza out of the box and put it on a cookie sheet.

"Pepperoni fine?"

"Yeah."

It thundered loudly, causing Eva to jump. Miles gently grabbed her around the waist to keep her from falling over. Once he had her settled with her feet on the ground he loosened his grip, but not all the way.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She suddenly felt very warm and decided that she needed to pull away from Miles. In attempting to do so she got her leg caught in his, pulling them both to the floor, her on-top.

"Ok, that was odd." Miles smiled brightly, putting his hand on her back. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah." She gently moved up off of him and stood there for a minute before extending a hand out to him. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay." He gave her a soft smile and she moved into the other room, sitting down on the couch. Sitting down next to her he finally noticed the music coming from the small speakers on the floor. "Country?"

She shrugged and put her feet up on the table, staring straight ahead and out the window. They just sat there in complete silence for a few minutes before Miles decided that he was tired of the awkward silence.

"Is there something you want to talk about Eva? Because I'm a good listener, I promise."

"It's nothing." She rubbed her hands over her thighs and stood up. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"I'm fine." He reached over and grabbed a hold of one of her hands, squeezing it gently. "You sure everything's okay?"

"Yeah." She turned to look at him, noticing the unsatisfied look on his face she sighed. "No."

"What's wrong then?" He grabbed her other hand and turned her to face him. "Did something happen? Was it something at work? With the case?"

"No, it's not that." Not knowing where to look she put her head down, deciding that her lap was the best place.

"Is it the rain?"

"Yes."

"Why, do you not like the rain?"

"No, I love the rain. Everything good that has ever happened in my life has happened in the rain and that's the problem." The tears were threatening to spill so she used her upper arm to wipe them away.

"Eva, what's wrong? What did the rain do?"

"It's not that big of a deal Miles." Pulling her hands out of his she tried to stand, but he quickly gripped her waist, pulling her back down.

"Talk to me, please."

"Just forget about." Shaking her head she tried to fight back the tears, but it was becoming extremely hard since his fingers were rubbing circles across her waist.

He let one hand go so that he could brush the hair out of her face and tilted her chin up. "What is it?"

Not trusting her voice at this point she decided that showing him was better than telling him. Without any warning she grabbed his face between her palms and kissed him. After he got over the initial shock he moved his hand to her back and the other to her neck, pulling her closer. When the need for air became desperate they pulled back, never unlocking eyes.

"So what's the problem then?"

"I like you Miles, a lot." She was hoping he wouldn't make her say it too, but Miles had become dull and blind when it came too this kind of stuff, probably stemming from his new friendship with Stephen, the king of blindness.

"Oh." They laid there for a minute before he got his thoughts together. "OH!" He exclaimed, smiling brightly. "Well how is that a problem?"

"I'm afraid you don't feel the same." Blushing, she ducked her head down so that she couldn't see his eyes.

"Of course I feel the same. Do you think I honestly would have kissed you back if I didn't?"

"Well I don't know." Looking up at him she could see the smile on his face she knew he was telling the truth. "So you do feel the same way?"

Wrapping his arms around her tightly he pulled her back down, capturing her lips in his. After a few minutes they pulled away, but only long enough for Eva to whisper in his ear, "I've always loved the rain." He chuckled, pulling her back down, both forgetting about the pizza in the oven, or the fact that the lights were out.

Yes, the rain did bring a lot with it, but for one person, the significance of it was much more than anyone would ever know.


End file.
